


When you look at me like this

by Jake_xd770077



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst, Anxious Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dorks in Love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hand Jobs, I Blame Tumblr, Insecure Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron), Singer Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jake_xd770077/pseuds/Jake_xd770077
Summary: basically : Lance has a band, Keith is a great singer and they're very gay to each other (but they don't know it)
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! Do people still use ao3? Probably no but I'm stuck in 2017 :)
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fic and it's horrible but I really wanted to write a band au fic so here we go 
> 
> See you at the end!

06:47 pm  
"ugh i hate him" Lance said as he typed something on his phone, lying on the couch with his legs on Pidge's thighs  
"hate who?"   
"him."  
"Lance, you know I'm smart and shit, but I still can't read minds, Not yet" Pidge joked as they played with their bass strings.  
"ha ha, very funny smart ass. I'm talking about this guy" He showed a picture on his phone. It was a boy, probably the same age as Lance, with long and black hair. He wore a red jacket and a black shirt while he was on top of a skateboard. Pidge looked at the photo and then back to Lance, with confused eyes, they asked "Keith?"  
"Yes, Keith. Fucking, Keith Kogane"  
"Dude, I understand that you got easily distracted, but shouldn't we be looking for a vocalist? You know, for our band???"  
"UGH! Pidge, my pal, vocalists can wait, but I have the urge to punch this guy right on his face"  
"Lance, I'm sure finding a vocalist in the middle of Sunday was your idea! So, can you stop filling my ears with your crush bullshit and go back to work?"  
"HE'S NOT MY CRUSH! " Lance practically shouted at Pidge as he got up off the couch, oh man, He was mad!  
"Hey, hey, hey, are you all right? I brought the brownies..." The big guy, Hunk, said as he opened the door and went into the garage. The smell of fresh brownies soon entered the room soothing the mood, like for real, Pidge and Lance were almost (REALLY almost) breaking a guitar over each other's heads  
"Brownies!!!" The two shouted, getting up and coming to get a slice their own.  
"So... what's the reason for the screams? I mean, you were being very loud"  
"Nah. It's nothing, just Lance being a pain in the ass. Apparently, he has a new crush," said Pidge, with that malicious smile that only they have.  
"Oh ~~~ I see... You already moved on. I bet Allura is sad now" Hunk sneered at Lance immediately  
"He's not my crush!" Exclaimed Lance  
"... He? Wow, Lance, I didn't know you swing both ways" Lance's face went extremely red with that comment, like a tomato, his face was burning like hell. His friends couldn't help but laugh out loud at Lance's reaction  
"What the fuck was that?" Pidge asked between small giggles  
"I was nervous, okay? With all this teasing and-" He was interrupted by Hunk "Alright buddy, we understand. Any progress with the vocalist thing?"  
"Uh uh. Lance keeps talking about his obsession with Keith"  
"I'm not obsessed! I'm angry and maybe a little interested" Lance tried to explain himself while poking his smallest friend's face. "The last time you were 'interested' in something, we ended up forming a band" "I-"   
"I didn't finish Lance" "What about the day you said 'It's just a crush', and you ended up putting a poster with Allura's face on the wall. Oh! And remember when you said 'I want a new pet' and now you have 3 dogs?!?!"  
"I got it Pidge, I'm not stupid okay?"  
"Really? Because I could keep this up all day" They looked at each other, ready to start a war  
"Kids!! Come and have your drinks!" Lance's mother called the three friends interrupting Lance and Pidge's fight, thank God, Hunk wouldn't know how to separate the two if they really fought.  
"Coming!" Lance shouted to warn his mother  
×   
×

After picking up their drinks, the three friends went back to the garage. "Do you want to play something?" Hunk asked, already sitting next to the drums  
"No" Lance said crossing his arms  
"Aw Lance, come on buddy! What's the point of forming a band and never playing anything?"  
"What's the point of playing music without someone singing? It's not music, Hunk!"  
"Well, if you weren't talking about this Keith guy all day, we might already have a vocalist" Pidge joined the conversation "Shh, the adults are talking"  
"Suck my balls Lance"   
"You don't have any"  
"Neither you"  
"Excuse me! My balls-" Lance was again interrupted by Hunk in the middle of an argument with Pidge  
"Okay! That's enough. Sorry buddy, but I really don't want to hear about your balls. So, why don't you try to justify your crush on Keith?" Lance cleared his throat and leaned against the old tennis table "Again, he's not my crush. He's my rival"  
"Lance, I'm pretty sure you don't know him"  
"Oh, you can bet I know this idiot. He has that stupid mullet and half gray violet eyes. Oh, and I can't forget the ridiculous 80's bad boy style somehow mixed with a 2010 emo"  
"Oh man .. You definitely have a thing for him"  
"HUNK! You should be on my side, come on !!"  
"It's the truth! Your eyes were sparkling while you were talking about him" Hunk clarified as he wiped his drumsticks  
"This is impossible" Lance clarified  
"Uh.. why?"  
"I'm straight, DUH", Lance said that was the most obvious thing in the world  
"What about your teenage crush on Percy Jackson?" Pidge joked  
"He's different"  
"And why is this?" Once again, that malicious smile. Pidge KNOWS how to push Lance to his limit  
"He's not a complete idiot like Keith!" Lance changed the subject,secretly, emphasizing the name 'Keith' which he made kind of sound like a snake  
"Besides, he's a lot cuter" He added  
"Ohhh, so Keith is cute, isn't he?" Once again, PIDGE  
"Okay, I'm tired" Lance took his bike and left the garage  
"Lance! You know you can't just run away like that! Love will find you! Gayness will find you!" Pidge shouted as his friend pedaled toward the garage exit  
"This is also your house, so.. Are you coming back.. Right?" Hunk shouted too, but all they got in response was Lance's middle finger. The two laughed when they got back inside, maybe they would play some songs while Lance cools his head.  
××××××

10:23 pm

"So"   
"So, what Matt" Pidge started a conversation with their older brother, both lying on the floor playing with their dog  
"Any luck with the vocalist thing today?"  
"No. Lance spent all day talking about his stupid crush"  
"Ah, young love" Matt said in a ridiculous voice as he intertwines his fingers making a kissing face  
"All right, ladies lover stay away," said Pidge as they pushed Matt, he laughed and continued the conversation.  
"So, he really likes Allura, huh?"  
"Oh Matt... You don't even know, he was talking about Keith this time"  
"Wait. Keith? Your Keith, Shiro's Keith?"  
"Yeah. I was also shocked. He's back in town"  
"Oh, this is so cool! Maybe we can go out like old times !!" Matt exclaimed excitedly, poking Pidge in the head  
"Yeah, yeah haha It's really good. I missed him"  
"Aw Pidge, you're getting soft"  
"I am not"   
"Yes you are"  
"No, I'm not. Shut up. He's my childhood friend, I can miss him"  
"Yeah yeah, I'm going to relieve you of this. But you're getting soft, Pidge Holt. Definitely soft."  
"Matt"  
"Yes?"  
"Shut the fuck up"

××××××  
7:30 am  
"I'm so tired" Lance grunted when he entered school. He was definitely not a morning person and, to make it worse, he, Hunk and Pidge stayed up until about nine o'clock at night discussing who could be a good vocalist for their band. In conclusion, they don't have a vocalist and Lance is fucking tired. Thanks Keith, it's all your fault. Lance likes to think that he is a kind and attractive guy, but when it comes to Keith, he becomes a monster. But it's not his fault! This guy is an asshole, a rude asshole. Yesterday afternoon, he was returning home when he saw Allura at the skate park talking with a boy he had never seen before. He came over and greeted the two, Allura replied, but Keith, KEITH! That troglodyte didn't even look Lance in the eye and kept doing ridiculous maneuvers with his skateboard. There is nothing that annoys Lance more than rude people and, of course, pretty girls who date idiots, it also makes Lance's blood boil. Although, when Lance told his friends the reason for his anger and hate for Keith, they mocked him and called him 'a drama queen' and said 'you're just jealous' and 'oh, you're in love with him' but it doesn't matter. Keith is an idiot and he does NOT deserve Allura's friendship.

"I hate to be that guy, but what time did you go to bed?" Hunk, who really cares about his friend, asked as he threw his coffee in the trash  
"... 4 a.m"  
"Lance! Come on! We talked about this!" The bigger guy said giving the Cuban boy a disappointed look  
"I'm sorry !!! But you know me, I was anxious!" "I would even understand that you would be anxious to going back to school after the vacations and holidays, it's really many days, but man, it was literally two days! Saturday and Sunday are not that long" Pidge said their argument in the discussion as they entered the classroom  
"Shut up gremlin you wouldn't understand-" Lance stopped arguing with his friends and his face soon melted into a sloppy smile. "Lance! Hi!" It was like the voice of an angel, Allura. As she approached, Lance felt his heart race. "Good morning guys!" She said with a smile on her face. She looked beautiful as always Lance thought and ran to answer the pretty girl "Hey, princess, nice to see you too" He said while pressing his lips in Allura's hands, like a gentleman. His friends were more subtle, just saying "Sup 'lura"  
"I have a surprise for you!" She said excitedly, Lance barely paid attention to what she said, he was to busy looking at her silver hair contrasting with that amazing black skin "This is my friend and our new classmate. Lance kind of already knows him- a pause -"Be nice to Keith" Aw.. she said my name.. Wait a second. KEITH  
Lance was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even notice Keith standing next to Allura, he barely had time to protest until-  
"KEITH!" Pidge shouted jumping in Keith's arms for a hug  
huh? HUH? PIDGE KNOWS HIM? HE IS IN HIS SCHOOL? WHAT  
"Hey Pidgeon. Missed you too" he said with a delicate smile hugging Pidge back   
"ha... That's really fun but. Can I talk to you Pidge?"   
"What? No Lance im busy-" Pidge tried to deny it but Lance had already dragged they out the classroom  
"WHAT THE FUCK PIDGE" Lance screamed as he shaked pidge  
"Put me down asshole"   
"I will.. WHEN YOU EXPLAIN ME WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!?!"   
"Calm the fuck down ok??? Yeah I know Keith, didn't you find it weird that I have said his name in the second that you showed me the pic on your phone?" 'oh' Lance suddely realizes  
"That's not a good enough excuse! Still, why you didn't told me???"   
"To be honest, I thought your reaction would be funny"   
"YOU LITTLE BRAT"   
Pidge began to laugh and Lance continued to be furious, meanwhile, Hunk Allura and Keith were talking and wondering 'what the fuck those two were doing?'  
×  
The two of them came back inside the classroom, Pidge was still laughing and Lance got a confused look on his face. "So" he started talking "He's your childhood friend?"   
"yeah" Pidge answered briefly  
"And you two became friends cause your brothers used to hang a lot together?"   
"I don't get it why are you saying this again, I already told you everything!"   
"Really? That's why you dragged Pidge out of the classroom? Cause we know eachother?" A new voice spoke, it was Keith. He sounded sarcastic but didn't show any kind of expression on his face   
"shshhssh I'm talking to Pidge! Not you, mullet head"   
"Huh? It's not a mullet"   
"Oh please, of course It's a mullet!"   
"It's not! My hair grew up like this" Keith said angry, he crossed his arms and approached Lance  
"Uh huh. The 80's are calling dude, they want their hairstyle back!" Lance said with a tone grumpy but still kept the smile on her face. He was angry but seeing that his provocations were taking Keith of his seriously emo mood made him happy "That's the worst joke ever. What year are you from? 2016?"  
Things were getting salty as the teacher entered the room. He scored his throat as an attempt to draw class's attention."Any problem with the new student Mr Mcclain?" It was Curtis, he was a great teacher and a nice guy but don't make that man angry, things can get really scary when he's mad. "No! Everything is great" Lance tried to sound gentle but kept his eyes in Keith who looked at him back with his cold purple eyes  
"Great!" Curtis exclaimed pushing Lance and the rest of the group, who were in front of the door, into the classroom. "You guys should sit down, the class will start in a few minutes"

The five of the walked to the end of class where they generally sit down, Keith followed Allura and sat behind her. Pidge and Hunk sat down in the same places ever next to each other, and Lance had to sit next to Keith since that emo boy had been sitting behind his soulmate (Aka Allura)  
×  
The class started and Lance got bored as always  
"Hey" Lance heard someone whisper "Hey..Lance" He looked up and saw the owner of the whisper, it was Keith  
"Your name is Lance right?"  
Lance felt his face blush a little bit, which was really weird but that's a problem to future Lance  
"Yeah.. That's me" He whispered back  
"Great" The boy smiled softly and once again Lance blushed "Could you stop shaking your leg like this? You're distracting me" The words left Keith's mouth with a hard tone and his soft smile soon went out of his face. Wow, this was gonna to be a tough day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again!! It's me :))  
> Chapter 2 is already here, enjoy it👉👈

09:41 am   
"Dude I'm so hungry, like,I'm staving. I could literally eat my own arm right now" The four friends (plus Keith, Lance still doesn't trust that guy) are finally going getting a break. After two physics classes with Curtis, everyone deserves a tiny break. "I thought that you're going to became a vegetarian?" Pidge asked   
"Uh yeah I said I could literally eat my own arm not a burger"   
"Just because it's your meat it doesn't mean it's vegan somehow, it's still meat"   
"Shut up mullet head, I'm talking to gremlin not you" Lance poked back at Keith teases "Stop calling me that" He complained  
"Huh? You don't like it? Don't worry I have a lot of nicknames for you. What do you think about 'samurai' or maybe 'goth kid' ohhh I got the perfect one! 'Keithy boy' " Lance, thought, he had the brief impression that Keith's face might have turned a little pink in the last nickname. "Are you guys.. ok?"   
"YEAH! We're 100% fine Allura! I'm just.. messing around with him, yeah that's it just joking" Lance tried to justify himself, he definitely didn't want to make Allura worried about his relationship with Keith   
"So..." The guy, Hunk, stared a new conversation "How did yous became friends?" great, now Lance was not only hungry but he would have to listen to Allura talk about her "friendship" (he’s not 100% comfortable with the closeness of these two yet) with Keith.   
"Well! I'm glad you asked Hunk"   
The girl's face turned into a brilliant smile, wow, how Lance loved that smile.. There was only one thing that bothered him, the reason for that smile was Keith, fucking Keith.   
"It's actually a fun story!" She continued, "Last week, Romelle told me that a friend she made during a trip was coming to our town and I thought 'Why not come and meet him?', After that it was easy to us became friends!"   
"How?" Suddenly Lance's voice stands out from Allura's animated voice, 'how?' he asked in a disinterested and somewhat annoyed tone  
"How.. What?" She said looking into Lance eyes with a confused eyes. Normally Lance would say a dumb flirty line or at least blush with such proximity of Allura body with his but all he managed to say was "how did you become friends?"  
"Oh.. Well I think we just have a lot in common?"  
"Like what?" Lance tone still was harsh and it was, cleary, making Allura uncomfortable  
"We like some similar films, our musical taste is practically the same and .. Ah! we love art!"  
"Hey Lance, I think you said something about being hungry, right? So, this is the cafeteria. Why don't you go for a snack?" The Korean boy said in a sarcastic tone but kept an egocentric smile on his face. Is that serious? Was he really pushing Lance's friends away from him?!? THE AUDACITY of that kid.   
He really knew how to annoy Lance in a different way, no doubt he was friends with Pidge. "Oh! That's true! Lance, Pidge, Hunk why don't you go eat something? Keith and I are going to have a little chat with Romelle in the music room, she must be back at school by now" Pidge and Hunk nodded and headed towards the cafeteria giving Keith and Allura a brief hug, saying goodbye to them  
"Alright, sounds good! See you later guys!" "we still have a lot to talk about Keith! See ya"   
"Yeah, later" Keith said and in a matter of seconds, they mingled in the crowd and the taller boy didn't even have a chance to disprove the group idea.  
×  
×  
09:59 am  
*in the cafeteria

"Hey buddy, are you okay? You barely eat anything. I thought you're hungry..?"   
"I can't eat Hunk" They were sitting at a table in the corner, there was no one else at the table beyond the three. Pidge was on Hunk's side eating a tuna sandwich, Hunk eatesy a cake done by the school and Lance was with the head down on the table, poking a plastic fork in his gelatin. "I can't eat 'cause i'm angry!"   
"Lance can you please stop talking shit about my friend in front of me?" The little one complained on the other side of the table  
"You weren't complaining yesterday pequeño" Lance murmured and crossed his arms   
"Yeah I was"   
"Well sorry that your friend is such an asshole. I understand that you two are friends or whatever but 'Lura? I really don't get it how a princess like she can be friends with.. HIM"   
"Man I have to disagree with you on this one, Keith seemed to me be a very nice guy!" "Of course you think that Hunk, you're the nice guy, nice guys will always be nice with everyone, even, Keith."  
"I agree with Lance, you're the nice guy. You can't be mean" Pidge said giving friendly pats on Hunk's shoulder  
"Awww you guys stop! You're making me blush!" He warned and covered his face with his hands  
"Just like Lance with Keith!"   
"PIDGE"   
"What? Oh my God It's just get funnier every time" Pidge teased Lance and while laughing they started singing along with Hunk "Lance and Keith sitting in the tree  
K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" At this point, Lance's face was so red that almost triggered the college fire alarm, he was on fire and when they saw his reaction they started laughing out loud and Hunk joked saying "oh man you are really in love"  
"In love with who?" it was a familiar voice for the trio who, when they looked to see who it was, didn't even avoided a second and jumped into a group hug. "ROMELLE" The three of them shouted excitedly "woah woah calm down guys, you're going to drop my tray" the blondie girl said immediately settling on the table, next to Lance "how can we calm down if you abandoned us for almost a week!" The tall boy said throwing his arms up   
"come on, it wasn't that long!" she replied getting a piece of pie from her tray   
"NOT THAT LONG???"   
"Here's come the drama queen" Pidge trifle it   
"Cállate y chúpame pequeña"   
"Suck it Lance"   
"How do you know that I said something rude??"   
"Just because I can't understand shit of Spanish it doesn't mean that I don't know you"   
"Fair enough" He said rolling his eyes   
"Y'all are excited today huh?" Suddenly Romelle entered the discussion "Yeah, it's been like this since Keith arrived" Hunk warned his friend and she made a confused face turning her head  
"Oh right! You guys already know him!" Again, Keith. Seriously how many times Lance will have to talk about this guy today?   
"So, tell me everything!" "Hunk!"   
She said excitedly pointing to the friend's face, with a grin on her face she asked "What did you think of him?"  
"Uh... He was nice..?"  
"Just nice?" A disappointed look took the face of the girl  
"No! I mean, we didn't talk much but ... he was really cool to me..?"  
"GREAT!" Aaand she was smiling again  
"And what about Pidge! I bet you were very happy, weren't you??"  
"Yeah" They nodded and smiled "I haven't seen him in a while"  
"Don't you find it fascinating ?! On a simple trip to Texas I meet this super cool guy who coincidentally lived in our town when he was a kid and, even more coincidentally, has a childhood friend named 'Pidge' who is you !!" Well, she's right, after this series of coincidences it's kind of hard to not believe in fate.   
"I agree I agree. Honestly, I had no idea that Keith would live here again, you know? When he left it was very hard, he cried a lot, he didn't want to leave his older brother alone. It was probably one of the most difficult experiences of my life. Keith was my best, and only besides Matt, friend. Nobody wanted to hang out with a "girl" who dressed like me, but Keith was always there. Every time they made fun of me or my brother couldn't help me, Keith would hold my hand and say 'hey pidgeon, patience yields focus, right?' and maybe that sounds stupid but ... he really was a .. great friend who always helped me" They said with a gentle smile on their face as small tears fell from their eyes. Lance could count on his fingers how many times he had seen Pidge cry in four years of friendship (3 times). Maybe... Keith wasn't that bad?  
"Awwww" a groan interrupted his thoughts "That's so cute Pidge!" Romelle said caressing Pidge's arm  
"Yeah! I get happy just from thinking about tiny Pidge and tiny Keith holding each other hands!"   
"I don't really think Pidge could be smaller, Hunk"   
"Ha ha very funny Lance"   
"What? It's not me who is getting soft"   
"At least I'm not randomly blushing in the middle of a cafeteria" Oh shit, Lance thought out loud   
"Huh? What were you thinking Lancey boy???"   
"Shut up Pidge" He said covering his face that it only got redder, for his bad luck   
shit shit shit shit if Pidge found out why he was blushing he was definitely without any doubt, fucked   
"It was Keith, wasn't it?"   
SHIT WHY ARE THEY SO SMART  
Lance blushed even more   
"WHAT? FOR REAL? LANCE OH MY GOD" Pidge burst out laughing and, it didn't take long, Hunk also started laughing of the situation  
"Huh?" Romelle was confused "What's happening?"   
"Lance’s got a crush on Keith!" Pidge shouted a little too loud and Romelle, also, burst out laughing   
"What? Hahahaha oh my god, do you like our Keith? Lance! I always knew that you weren't 100% straight but Keith? I thought your type would be someone like Johnny Depp or maybe Leonardo DiCaprio? I-" And she's laughing so hard that she can't even speak. The other students started to look at their table,after all, the situation was comical. Romelle, Hunk and Pidge practically crying with so much laughter and Lance hiding his face with his hands  
"Pidge, hijo de una puta voy a te matar" Lance's tone was loud and angry, he had never been so embarrassed in his live. He jumped across the table grabbing the collar of Pidge's shirt "Your spanish won't get away with it-"   
*plim plim*  
the bell rang and everyone was forced to recover and go to the classroom. Luckily for his friends, they wouldn't have the next class together, but you can bet, Lance would finish them off the next time they saw each other.  
×  
×

10:25 am  
*literature class*

Literature class was definitely Lance’s favorite. Not that he liked literature or the teacher, he just loved the class because he knew it was equivalent to a time of peace. Everyone (at least the students) knew that Lance always slept in literature class, it was like a ritual and no one dared to break it (unless the work was in pairs, then maybe he would be forced to be awake) but, Karen, his teacher, rarely worked in pairs. But today, since this whole day was being terrible for Lance, today's task was a pair and to improve, the teacher chose the pairs. Can you guess who Lance's duo is? If you said 'stupid mullet head' or 'the Kogane asshole' or maybe 'Keithy dickhead boy' then, congrats ! You got it right! And guess what, Lance wants to kill himself right now  
"Ughhh please Mrs Karen"  
"No Lance. I'm not changing the duo"  
"Whyyyyyy"  
"Because, I choose that way! Jesus Lance, It's not that bad" oh yeah it is, you can bet it is. It's not only bad, it's awful! Of all the people, why Keith?!! It's almost like the universe is trying to send a message to Lance.   
"It's not bad-" He lied "It's just.. I wanna do the task with.. Tina! Yeah I wanna do a duo with Tina!" Lance doesn't even like Tina, she is always touching her phone and she smells like a sweaty athlete but ANYTHING is better than Keith   
"No Lance, your pair is Keith not Tina. Now go sit down and do the book review with your classmate"   
She said and walked away from Lance. It looks like he's really going to have to pair with Keith 'wow thank you universe if your goal is to destroy my life, you're doing a great job' Lance thought as he sat next to Keith.   
"Don't look at me like that. I'm as upset as you are" His words cut through Lance's thoughts like a sharp knife   
"Wow calm down Keithy boy" He rolled his eyes "Stop calling me that"   
"Why don't you-"  
"Listen Lance. We don't have to be friends alright? I don't even want us to be. So could we please just focus on the task and not your stupid nicknames?"  
'wow, rude' he thought, but didn't speak, instead said "yeah, you're right"  
silence  
very unpleasant silence  
"So.. Have you read this book?"  
"Do I look like-" Lance was about to say when he saw the cover of the book, his expression transformed like a child's excitement when winning a new toy  
"Oh man! That's Percy Jackson! That's like my whole childhood dude!" He smiles like crazy picking up the book from Keith's table  
"Do you like Percy Jackson?"   
"Uh duh! Who is the idiot that don't like Percy Jackson???"   
"Heh, I know right" Keith let a light giggle escape   
"Do you... also likes the saga?"   
"Of course, I was totaly addicted when I was like 14 years old" and he giggles again, at this point Lance is starting to think that, maybe he's crazy, maybe he is just tired and hungry it has been a long day but.. his laugh is... kinda cute? 

××××××

01:30 pm  
Keith pov

Keith’s day was a mess  
Keith was a mess  
As he should, everything was going so fast today that he didn't even have the time to get to see his brother. He was back in the town, after 8 years he was finally back home. He, of course, loved his mother and yeah, Texas was a cool place but nothing is better than home and Ohio was his home.

The classes were over and he was going back home, on top of his skate he was listening to 'R U mine? From the arctic monkeys'. He pick up his phone to check any new messages or calls. 

Shiro - Is the classes over yet?  
Me - ye  
Shiro - are you coming?  
Me - yeah shiro, I'm going home. Where else could I go?  
Shiro - sassy, I didn't raise you like that  
Me - Don't worry. I'm on my way, ok?  
Shiro - Ok, I will calm down little bro  
Me - And you ruined the moment  
Shiro - hauahaha see you  
Me - *read*

Keith turned off his phone screen and put it in his pocket after turning up the volume, he focuses on the song and sings a few parts of it until the chorus. He gave skateboard a boost and just hopes to get home soon,  
He miss his house  
He miss his friends  
He miss his brother.

"KEITH!" The big guy yells opening the front door and running towards Keith with open arms preparing for a hug  
"Hey Shiro" 

After a long hug and some cuddles.The two brothers enter the house and Keith was taken in with a good feeling, it was good to be back.   
Everything was the same as it was before Keith leaves, well, almost everything. Apart from some new pictures hanging on the walls, new books on the shelves and a bigger TV, everything remains the same.  
"Are you hungry? Thisrty maybe?"   
"I'm fine"   
"Are you sure? I mean, there's-"   
"Shiro. I am fine. I just want to see my room ok? I'll be down in a few minutes. Wait for me here" "Ok, your things are already up there as Romelle asked me to. She's really a nice girl, isn't she?" 

It's not like Keith doesn't miss Shiro or wasn't hungry, because oh man, he was starving! But he wanted, needed, to see his room before anything. He spent most of the time inside that place when he was younger and... this house... that feeling and, worst of all, not having his father around was horrible. Perhaps, his room, could help he thought.   
The door was already open. And the hall was a little dusty. Keith entered his old room and a flood of memories came to his mind impacting him like a punch. His bags were close to his old wardrobe just like he asked Romelle to warn Shiro. His bed had been replaced with a new and bigger one. The stars, he stuck to the ceiling with his dad when he was a kid, are still there and he can still find a few constellations on it. He sees some photos from his childhood, one with Pidge Shiro and Matt all sitting on the sidewalk eating ice cream and two more with his parents and brother on Christmas and New Year. 

".. Shiro? Are you here?" Keith asked as he walked slowly down the stairs  
"woof woof" a dog bark, the sound seemed to come from the kitchen, and Keith decided to check it out. He didn't know of any dogs around here, the last dog he ever had was kosmo. He had caught him with Shiro a few days before moving. He still clearly remembers the day they found him. In a matter of thousandths, the dog jumped on Keith and started to lick his face. "Kosmo, it's really you?" Keith exclaimed while petting the doggo   
"I don't really think dogs can talk but.. Suit yourself" Shiro entered the kitchen and leaned against the entrance wall. Keith and Kosmo kept playing and rolling on the floor  
"It's him?"  
"Yeah, he got big. I managed to convince Dad to let me stay with him after you left. I said he reminded me of you, which in sort kind of way was true" Shiro explained and suddenly, Keith felt that maybe things could be good again. He smiled. 

07:56 pm

"So.. How was your day at Garrison School?" Shiro asked him, maybe not even interested in knowing the answer. They were in the kitchen preparing dinner "It was... Normal?"  
"Just normal?"  
"Yeah, I guess"  
"Keith... you're better than this!"  
"..."   
"Keith."   
"Alright geez.. I went to school with Altura and met her friends"  
"Great! Did you saw Pidge?"  
"Yep"  
"And how it went?"  
"Really.. good, I missed them, we hugged it was nice"  
"Yeah! I'm glad to ear it. What about Allura Friends? Do you like them?"  
"Yeah. Hunk is a nice guy, he likes to cook and is very pleasant to talk to"  
"What about the other one?"  
"He's.. Wait. How do you know about them?"  
"Uhhhh"  
"Shiro."  
"Alright alright, I already know them. We're all friends but I wanted to know about your impression about them. You know, to see if you can be a part of the team"  
"Good for you cause now I'm not telling you"  
"Oh Keith come on! Just tell me what do you think about Lance!"

Keith left the kitchen and headed for his room, greeting Kosmo on the way. With his face on the pillow he thinks about what Shiro said 'what do you think about Lance'.   
Keith feels his face blush slightly and all his mind can think of is Lance's smile when talking about Percy Jackson  
'fuck'  
Keith is very fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a little bit longer than the first one, hope you liked it 😁
> 
> Later ❤️💙


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lot of cute couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> owowowoww I'm back!! This chapter is longer than the other ones sorry not sorry

05:46 am  
"¡Levántate!"  
"ughhhh- a sleepy grumble came out of Lance's mouth as he covered his face with the blankets "leave me alone"  
"¡No Lance, no te dejaré solo, idiota! Come on, get up! Incluso me pediste que te despertará" Veronica, Lance's older sister, spoke in a high and mature tone. She entered Lance's room, pulling off his blankets and opening the blue curtains of his window, allowing the few rays of sunlight outside to enter and reflect on his face. "Veronica, Dios mios! LEAVE ME ALONE" He screamed in his sister's face and then hid on the pillows, where the sun couldn't find him "Did you just scream? AT ME????? ¿Estás loco?" oh shit, Lance was so tired (he barely slept 4 hours last night) that he screamed, emphasis on SCREAMED, with his older sister Veronica who is, occasionally, the most stressed and dangerous person (after Pidge, of course. Pidge was something different, some kind of evil dwarf) that he knows. Seriously. Never, absolutely NEVER, annoy Veronica. And he, a poor tall thin Cuban boy with long legs, was definitely fucked. Yeah, rip Lance he's already dead.  
"¡Me dijiste ayer que necesitaba despertarte en ese momento porque ibas a salir con tus amigos hoy! ¿Y ahora me estás gritando? Have you, my dear brother, LOST YOU GODDAMN MIND" AW MAN HE FORGOT ABOUT THAT TOO Yesterday, after school, Allura had asked him to meet her, together with the others, before classes to have some coffee at the Starbucks near to to their school. About 10 minutes away from the Garrison. He even asked why, after all they would never have breakfast there but all Allura said was 'talk and ... yeah! Talk' which was very strange and almost sounded like a lie but Lance, of course, accepted. He liked Allura (REALLY liked) and spending time with his friends seemed like a great idea. This, too, didn't stop him from asking Hunk about what they were going to do there. Hunk never lied, he is too nice to lie (he also doesn't know how to keep secrets so one thing leads to another). And no, it's not like he didn't trust Allura, she just… seemed suspicious? Anyway, in the end it was just a stupid plan made by Romelle and Allura who were trying to make Lance and Keith become more friends. Such a plan should make Lance angry right? Keith was his rival and all his friends knew it! but... after hearing how Keith helped Pidge in their childhood with all that transphobia problems and that SUPER weird conversation they had about Percy Jackson in literature class. Lance was, maybe, perhaps, starting to see Keith with better eyes. He could be a friend maybe? But nah, it was likely that Keith wouldn't even want to look him in the face. Lance, now able to admit, was just being an asshole to him. Yes, of course, Keith ignored him or didn't really see him but that was not enough reason for him to treat Keith in such a mean! Uhhh Lance's head hurts just remembering, he was so stupid. SO STUPID  
"LANCE!" Veronica's voice brought Lance back to reality "Shit... Oh. Um... RIGHT! Por favor, perdóname hermanita de mi corazón, no quería gritarte contigo, yo estoy muy, muy cansado. Prometo que me levantaré" Veronica knew how to be scary. She was the older sister after all, knowing how to deal with children was one of the first things she learned. But Lance, perhaps because of his personality, perhaps because he was the youngest in a huge family like his, knew and ohohho men how he knew to convince his sister to forgive him easily. "Are you angry with me?" he asked on his knees, practically begging to her forgiveness, with his puppy eyes.  
"Ugh" She finally sighed "Fine! Fine I'll forgive you but don't you dare to do that ever again!" She left the room after giving a squeeze on Lance's cheek as a form of punishment. He stood up and sighed loudly "Aw man- he suddenly remembers Keith. Of his smile and the fact that he will have to talk to him today-" fuck, he will never forgive me" thought out loud  
"Who?"  
"ARGH" Lance almost fell on the floor. Out of nowhere he sees that Rachel, his twin sister, was in the room with him.  
"What the fuck Rachel?!?! Casi me matas del corazón!"  
"Language and also sorry about that" She laughed helping Lance to get up  
"I heard Veronica screaming and I asked myself 'what the hell did Lance said this time' I went into the room but it seems that no one noticed my presence, until now" A smile popped in her face  
"So... who's is the boy that, as you said, will never forgive you?"  
"Keith" He said without hesitation "UH.. I... I MEANT NO ONE"  
"Lance you just said his name"  
"No I didn't"  
"Yes you did"  
Okay she heard it and now Lance will definitely have to explain everything to her. He knew his sister like the back of his hand, she was insistent and she certainly wasn't going to leave Lance alone until he spoke what was the deal with him and Keith. But.... Stopping to think it about it wasn't that bad...? I mean, it wasn't like he could talk about it with his friends, they would definitely make fun of him but Rachel might listen? Alright, he'll tell her but only this time. Only this time. 

"Alright let me get this straight. So, this Keith guy, is a friend of all your friends?" She begun  
"yeah"  
"And you was being an asshole to him?"  
Lance hesitated and after a few seconds, nodded  
"Now, you come to the realization, that he might be cool but you just don't know if he'll ever forgive you?"  
"Um basically? Yeah"  
"Lance..."  
"Yes?"  
"You're such a jerk"  
"YOU'RE NO HELP RACHEL" He threw himself on the bed, covering his eyes with his hands.  
"Ok ok sorry hermanito, no era mi intención molestarte. Dios mío!" She tried to say it in a serious tone but was still laughing  
"But you really are a jerk, ya know?"  
"I know.. But I need help not facts"  
"Listen Lance. I don't know anything about this guy and you two don't seem to have a relationship..how can I say.. established? At least not yet. So I really think you should talk to him"  
"But what if he doesn't want to? What if he says he would never be friends with someone as stupid as me?!"  
"I don't think that would happen"  
"And why is that?"  
"Maybe because that hot face of yours doesn't let anyone say 'no' to you!" Lance feels his face, anxious and worried before, become a sappy smile with his sister's comment  
"I mean, you got my face. And, honestly, I'm really hot aren't I?"  
She added and the two started laughing "You are an idiot Rachel Mcclain".  
The twins fell on the bed laughing and playing around. Lance was happy that he told his sister. He felt confident enough to talk to Keith now and that was great.

When they stopped laughing, Lance said  
"Thanks sis"  
"No problemo hermano"

×  
×  
06:10 am  
*Starbucks  
"You're early" Pidge said with a harsh tone  
"So are you" Lance refuted  
"My house is closer. What's your excuse?" Pidge refuted it back  
"My siblings were kicking me out"  
"I don't blame them" Pidge let out a light laugh  
"You just saying that cause you hate me"  
"You'll never know"

After a few minutes, Hunk has arrived. "Hey Hunk. Isn't the rest of the group with you?"  
"Nah. I thought they would be already here?"  
Weird. That's was weird.

Allura arrived just after Hunk, about two minutes later.  
"Hey you guys" Allura greeted "Why is Keith is not with you? He's coming, right?"  
"Hi to you too Lance" Okay, maybe Lance spoke too fast. Why the hell was he so worried about Keith?  
"Sorry" He muttered "Goodmorning princess"  
"How odd.. Romelle is not here. And to answer your question Lance, she's coming with Keith"  
"Should we text them?" Hunk asked  
"Yeah yeah I think so, I will ask 'Melle if everything is okay"

*Allura's phone  
Me - Hey honey. Everything alright?  
Baby💖 - Hi! bebi im so sooo sorry :((( Shiro is being super over protective w/ Keef and now we late :/  
Me - awww don't worry!! just try to hurry up ok? We' ll wait  
Baby💖 - ok ok will do  
Me - ily  
Baby💖 - love u too <3

"They're alright. On their way already" Allura warns the group and everyone nods, except Lance, who sighs in relief

×××

06:23 am  
Keith pov

"SHIRO COME ON" Keith shouted from inside the car. He leaned his back on the car, pulling his head out of the window and going back inside. On his side, Romelle. They started a conversation  
"Jesus why is he being like that"  
"Aw Keith you know your brother, he's just... a very lovely guy!" She answered in the softest way possible  
"He's stupid"  
"You know you love him"  
"Me loving him or not doesn't make him least of an idiot"  
"Well, good point" The blonde girl shrugged  
"Did Allura said anything?" Keith asked turning his head towards Romelle's cell phone  
"Yeah, she said they will wait for us"  
"Is- God he really shouldn't ask that- Lance there?"  
"Uh duh of course he is...Why?"  
"nothing"  
"sureeee" He knew she would do that  
"don't 'sureeee' me"  
"what? I didn't did anything!"  
"yeah, sureeee"  
"now you don't 'sureeee' me!" 

Finally Shiro got in the car and sat in the driver's seat. "It was about time," Romelle said in a playful tone. "I know and I'm sorry," Shiro replied settling in his seat and then passing two packages to the back of the car. "What is this?" Keith asked curiously "Um. Your lunch? Why did you think I was taking so long? Romelle's bag has a vegetarian sandwich so don't confuse-" "Shiro what the fuck" "What?" He asked in an innocent voice  
"We're not kids anymore!" "Well, you may not be a kid anymore Keith but I love sandwiches made by my big brother" Romelle said and both of them smiled. Keith, well, he was pissed  
"Keith don't be mad"  
"I'm not"  
"I'm your brother I know when you're mad"  
"Really? How?" She asked pulling her body close to Shiro's seat  
"Oh well, I'm glad you asked! Let's see, he does that thing with his nose-" "ENOUGH" Keith screamed with red cheeks, he was blushed as hell  
"Fine! I'll will eat your goddamn sandwich! Just... Just drive"  
Shiro and Romelle winked at each other, like they had just completed an evil plan. 

When they arrived Romelle was the first to run out of the car to hug Allura.  
"See you later baby bro" Shiro said when Keith got out of the car completely  
"Ew" Keith answered but Shiro just laughed  
"Be a good friend to my friends!"  
"I still think it's very strange that you're bestie with a group of teenagers" He mocked. Shiro put his hand on his chest as if he were drastically offended "I have a young soul!" he justified  
"We're all 18, Pidge is 16 and you're 25. Honestly, you sound like a pedophile right now"  
"RUDE and I'm 24 and half thank you"  
"I'm ignoring you" Keith said while turning his back to leave  
"Tell them I said hi!"  
"Will not"  
"Please?"  
"Bye Shiro"

06:30 am  
Lance pov

Keith is here and Lance is freaking out and he doesn't even know why.  
"Hey" he tries to sound casual as possible, but he just fails. Miserably.  
"Hi" Keith, surprisingly responds. He still has a slight smile on his face after talking to who knows who in the car he came with Romelle. 'Maybe it's his brother' Lance thinks as everyone makes their way to the cafeteria. 

"Good Morning! What will you want to order today?" The cashier's attendant, Amy according to her badge, asks Lance his order  
"For now only your number" Lance flirts with the girl, like it's the easiest thing in the world. He's a guy of the ladies after all! She giggles and Lance can't help it but look in the corner of his eye to see Keith's reaction, which is just rolls his eyes aggressively. After Lance's exhibition show, the group orders their coffees and appetisers together and go settle down at a table. Pidge sat in the corner next to Hunk, Lance was at the end of the table. On the other side, Allura in the corner with Romelle at her side and Keith at the exit just as Lance.

"How does it feel to be back Keith?" Pidge begins the group talk  
"Pidge, we literally made a video call all night yesterday just to talk about what we've been doing in the last few months. And I'm sure you've asked me that question before"  
"You didn't answer me tho"  
"I-" Keith decides it's not worth arguing with Pidge "It's great. Really great"  
"So... Do you have any hobbies Keith?" This time, Hunk is the one to ask questions  
"Hm I don't think so" Keith replied  
"What! Of course you do dummy!" Romelle says, really excited ( as always)  
"You like to draw!" Romelle says and Keith nods "And paint!" Allura complements "You read a lot too" Pidge points out and finally Keith says "You know me better than myself" and he smiles. He fucking smiles and Lance it's pretty sure it's the sweetest thing he ever saw  
"All of this sounds great Keith!" Hunk says with a big smile  
"Yeah... It's stupid"  
"No it's not!" Lance almost screams "It's not" He speaks quietly  
"I mean, I can't draw shit and I have 0 patience to read any book. And man, painting! Like shit that's.. That's really awesome!" When he looks up his eyes meet Keith's and both boys blush  
"I... I also like music" Keith says quietly, almost as a whisper, and embarrassed  
"Ooh heck yeah! How did I forgot that" Pidge says and the girls agree  
"Hey Kogane I may have forgotten to tell you but me and the boys here have a band!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Yep I forgot that" Suddenly the conversation was no longer between Lance and Keith but between Keith and Pidge  
"Me and 'Lura also love music!  
Unfortunately we are not part of the band because we don't have much musical talent" Romelle speaks in a sad tone, joining the conversation. Allura comforts her by holding her hand and saying "We may not be very talented but we take care of the band's show! Well, if they even did shows"  
"Why don't you do it though?" Keith asked  
"Well, we may have a little problem... We have no vocalist" Hunk replied quickly  
"¡Mas que mierda Hunk! You can't go out and tell people things like that about our band! It will screw up our reputation!" Lance hisses at Hunk punching him, friendly, in the arm. And then, he heard it. Keith’s laugh. Cause not only his smile was fucking gorgeous but his laugh  
HIS  
GODDAMN  
LAUGH  
Lance felt his heart leave his body and he was pretty sure that was bad, realllly bad. But anyway, problems to future Lance. 

"Hey, don't worry lover boy. I'm not telling anyone" Keith says and Jesus Christ Lance needs to go to the hospital right now because he CANNOT BREATHE  
Did Keith flirt?!?! Did Keith called him LOVER BOY  
WHY IS HIS HEART BEATING SO FAST LIKE THAT

"Lover boy?" Pidge says in a malicious tone  
"I mean, cause he's you know flirting around all the time" Keith replies, he sounds nervous  
"Can I at least know the name of your band?" The Korean boy changes the subject  
"Voltron"  
Pidge and the attendant say together. What a cliché  
"Well that was something" Keith rolls his eyes and everyone laughs, except Lance, he's still in shock. Poor boy.

"I'll get the food" Keith says getting up from the table. "Someone has to go with you. Too many requests" "Hunk's right" Pidge hums  
"I'll go" Lance says "Like, I'm at the end of the table so it's easier to leave" he, without any reason, explains

"Voltron, right?" Amy asks  
"Yeah, that's.. that's us" The taller boy claims to get his drinks and some of the food at the counter  
"Voltron as the 80's show?" Suddenly Keith asks, also taking the coffees from the counter  
"Yeah like the show. We used to watch it"  
"Why did you watched a 80's show instead the present ones?"  
"I don't know, why do you have a mullet?"  
"Fair enough lover boy" The two are giggling and stealing glances from each other when Pidge screams "STOP FLIRTING I'M HUNGRY"  
"WE ARE NOT FLIRTING" the two scream in almost perfect sync. Even though, Lance wished they were.

09:37 am  
*Garrison

Today Lance didn't take any classes with any of his friends. It's already break time and he's leaving class. He just took a science class, the lab is in a building separate from the rest of the campus. To go to the cafeteria, he has to go through the school garden, where most of the students are usually if they're not too occupied in the corridors or making out in the janitors' rooms. He decides to cheeck in his friends 

Group chat - Voltron Fam  
Me - hiya people who love me  
*Gremlin💚 is online*  
Gremlin💚 - why are you ignoring me?  
Me - 🖕  
Gremlin💚 - ouch Lance 😭😭😭you're so mean 😭😭 im crying  
Me - how can u be so sarcastic even by text?  
Gremlin💚 - one of my many talents  
*Hunk baby boi💛 is online*  
Hunk baby boi💛 - Hi Lance, don't worry ily  
Me - ily 2!!!!  
Me - oh right where are u guys??  
Gremlin💚 - still on class  
Me - and you're texting us???? in class???? What kinda nerd is u  
Gremlin💚 - the kind of nerd that is too smart to school😎  
Hunk baby boi💛 - get em😎  
Hunk baby boi💛 - also i'm not in class but I'm busy  
Me - busy w what  
Hunk baby boi💛 - busy with busy  
Me - does this busy have a name?  
Gremlin💚 - does it sound like Shay?  
Hunk baby boi💛 - and that's when I leave  
Me - but bro😔  
Hunk baby boi💛 - sorry bro😔  
*Hunk baby boi💛 is off-line*  
*Princess💗 is online*  
Princess💗 - heyyyyy  
Me - Lura!! Pls dont tell me u gonna leave me alone  
Princess💗 - im not :)))  
Me - is Ro w u?  
*Leszbo🧡 is online*  
Leszbo🧡 - heck ye i am  
Me - perfect timing  
Leszbo🧡 - us, lesbians, are great with timing  
Me - i wish i was a lesbian..  
Gremlin💚 - wtf Lance  
Gremlin💚 - shit,,, gtg the teacher is coming,,, see u later ppl love ya (not for u Lance)  
Me - meanie  
Princess💗 - bye pid💕👋  
Leszbo🧡 - good luck <3  
*Gremlin💚 is off-line*  
Princess💗 - we meet in the cafeteria, Lance  
*Princess💗 is off-line*  
*Leszbo🧡 is off-line*

When Lance takes his eyes off his phone he was already halfway in the campus Lance. Suddenly he catches sight of a familiar person, he can't see his face but recognizes him immediately. He would recognize that mullet anywhere. It was Keith. He was sitting on the grass scribbling on a small notebook, he had wired headphones in his ears. Wore a black and white striped slim coat under a black shirt, with dark green loose pants that went down near to his red all star. Lance wondered how anyone could look so beautiful in such a simple outfit. Lance was so admired by him, that he didn't even realise that he was approaching the boy, he was very distracted thinking 'how could anyone be so handsome?' and he was surely very right about that, Keith was, indeed, a handsome guy.  
And then there was he, standing like a creep right next to Keith  
"Hm.. Hi?" Keith said pausing the music on his phone and looking up meetings eyes with Lance.  
"Hey! What are you doing?" Lance replied trying to keep his cool  
"I'm drawing" He said turning his attention back to the notebook  
"Cool cool that's cool... you draw" 'shit you idiot you already know that' Lance repressed himself, God why did he always get so nervous around Keith?  
"Yeah, as Romelle and Allura would say that's my hobby" He joked but his expression was still blank. 

silence  
awkward silence  
really awkward silence.

Jesus, that was really uncomfortable. Lance was a talkative guy, being quiet wasn't his thing. And also he needed to talk to Keith, say sorry to him even though Keith looked comfortable with the muteness. So, finally, he spoke  
"Can I see it?"  
"Huh?"  
"Your drawings I mean"  
"Oh.. oh right. Hm - a pause, he sounds unsure - sure" Their eyes meet briefly as Keith passes his sketchbook into the Lance's arms, who is now , sitting on the grass next to Keith. He starts to leaf through the pages of Keith's sketchbook and wow-  
He is really talented! His drawings range from cartoons to realism. Some are anime characters that Lance knows (Sasuke from Naruto, L from death note, Giyuu from Demon slayer), others are beautiful landscapes but Lance's favorites are the portraits of artists like Kurt Cobain from Nirvana or Jesse Rutherford from The neighborhood. These ones are definitely amazing in Lance eyes  
"¡Por el amor de Dios Keith! Estos dibujos son sensacionales!" He exclaimed turning his eyes to Keith’s direction  
"W-What?" Lance catches a sight of a blush in his face, his cheeks were a little pink and his eyes were confused  
"Oh right! Sorry hahaha I forgot you don't speak spanish. I usually do this when I get cheerful with something"  
"I didn't know you speak spanish"  
"I didn't know you were such a good artist!"  
"Really? You think I'm good?" There was hope in his eyes and a smile lit up his face.  
"Are you blind?! Here look - Lance opened the notebook on a random page in an attempt to justify to Keith why he liked his drawings so much but ended up having a surprise - is.. Is this me? Is this a drawing of my face? You drew me?!"  
"Uhhhhhh" 'don't panic don't panic don't panic don't panic' Keith looked real nervous and Lance could easily reads his face, he was about to panic. It was kinda cute. Wait. No nonononono it wasn't 'cute' it was stupid  
Yeah just like his stupid mullet  
"Yeah it's you"  
Lance's face turned it into a big smile. Keith drew him! And you know what that's means? Keith doesn't hate Lance!  
"Why are you so happy?"  
"Because that's means you don't hate me!" FUCK  
He said that without thinking oh god he's such an idiot! Now Keith would definitely hate him- "I don't hate you! I mean, we barely know each other!"  
"You don't?" His voice was soft and low.  
"No. I don't" The two boys stood there facing each other. Their bodies were really close. It was actually a funny scene, the two of them with stupid expressions with small smiles in their faces without breaking eye contact, it would be the perfect moment for a hug 'rivals declare peace ending the discussion with a warm hug' but that was not the case, instead, Lance decided to change the subject. "Hm .. As I said, your drawings are great" Keith contributed to his strategy. Neither of them wanted to talk about that... situation. "Thank you. You know.. Nobody was never so happy to see my drawings like you, maybe Shiro but he's different" he said with a chuckle. 

Huh  
Wat  
Ok Lance didn't know that  
That was new  
Fresh new information  
Why nobody told Lance that Keith and Shiro knew each other!!?!??!! 

"Shiro?"  
"Yeah. You know him right?"  
"Uh yes I do"  
ok that's cool  
Keith and Shiro are friends there is no problem with this right? RIGHT? OK WHY IS LANCE FREAKING OUT  
"You guys.. Are close?" WHY IS HE ASKING THAT  
"Yeah I think so" WHY IS HE SO UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THAT FACT  
"But he's really nice, maybe a little bit stupid but I love him"  
LOVE HIM  
KEITH LOVED SHIRO  
WHAT THE FUCK  
wait that's normal. friends can say they love each other. Lance love his friends. Yeah that's fine  
unless  
they're not just friends  
maybe.. they're more.?  
ok Lance was going to far with this. What if they're dating? There is nothing wrong with that! WAIT YES THERE IS  
SHIRO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!!! IS SHIRO CHEATING ON ADAM WITH KEITH OH MY GOD-"Today he made me a sandwich to bring to school, his argument was 'As your brother, I need to be sure you're healthy' like I thank you but I'm not a kid anymore!" 

wait  
did the Lance hear correctly? 'brothers' Keith and Shiro are brothers? Well, it's better than boyfriends. WAIT NO IT'S NOT WHY DIDN'T ANYBODY TOLD HIM THAT KEITH’S OLDER BROTHER WAS SHIRO AND SHIRO'S YOUNGER BROTHER WAS KEITH 

well  
stopping to think about it  
they are very familiar? Damn hotness goes in the DNA, right? NO WRONG THOUGHT THAT'S NOT THE TIME TO THINK ABOUT HOW HOT THEY ARE 

".. Lance? Are you alright?" Keith's call brought Lance back to reality. Thank goodness, he was almost going crazy  
"Yeah! I'm fine, I'm good!"  
"Are you hungry or something? You were very pale"  
"What? No I'm completely satisfied - burghhhh Lance's belly snored ok maybe he's a little bit hungry? -" "I think you need to eat. Here, have my sandwich" Keith said handing a package out of his backpack to Lance  
"The sandwich Shiro made?"  
"Yeah, I'm not hungry you can have it"  
"But it's was made with love! Gosh if my siblings made me one of these I would cry"  
"Siblings?"  
"Yep. Two sisters and two brothers"  
"Wow that sounds like very much"  
"You don't even have idea man! - He said while giving a bite on the sandwich - I have like the biggest family"  
"Really?"  
"Uhum. Just in my house, let me see. There is Mama, Papa, mi tío Carlos. My twin sister Rachel, older sister Veronica and mi hermanos Luis and Marcos. Oh also la esposa de Luis, Alba and his kids Miguel y Maria"  
Keith was in shock and Lance couldn't help but laugh.  
×  
×

When Lance finished eating, he was surprised by Keith  
"Hey"  
"Yeah?"  
"Do you wanna hear something?"  
"Alright. But I choose the song"  
"You can choose if it's on my playlist"  
"It's a deal"  
Keith handed his phone over to Lance, already unlocked

Keith’s phone  
*Spotify

Playlist - songs

R U MINE?  
*arctic monkeys*  
Do I wanna know?  
*arctic monkeys*  
505  
*arctic monkeys*  
Stupid horse  
*100 gecs*  
Hey Jude  
*The Beatles*  
I wanna hold your hand  
*The Beatles*  
Star Shopping  
*Lil Peep*  
Brain Strew  
*Green day*  
Don't leave me  
*Green day*  
Robbers  
*The 1975*  
Daddy issues  
*The neighbourhood*  
Lithium  
*Nirvana*

After a lot, A LOT, of indie and alternative songs. Lance found one that he liked. 

Play - Just the two of us (feat. Bill Withers)  
*Grover Washington Jr*

"Just the two of us huh?" Keith said when the music started playing  
"It was the only one I knew! You just got indie stuff and your phone"  
"Please, I bet you listen to Shakira"  
"How dare you think that this would offend me? You little My chemical romance fan!"  
"Mcr is a great band!"  
When they quiet down, the lyrics started. Lance closed his eyes as he was used to, every time he was listening to a song he closed his eyes to enjoy it more but he was forced to open it when Keith started singing 

"I see the crystal raindrops fall"  
His eyes were closed, a few strands of hair covered a part of his face, his knees were bent with his face resting on his arms. And, his voice was... it was just as if angels were singing to Lance. It was amazing, gorgeous, incredible, wondrous and unbelievable.  
"And the beauty of it all  
Is when the sun comes shining through" He continued, along with the music. Lance was static, he just couldn't move. It was like Keith's voice had bewitched him and he would be doomed to hear him sing forever (this wasn't a bad thing tho). "To make those rainbows in my mind" he opened his eyes on that verse and looked in Lance's direction. Lance could swear, swear on his entire family, that when Keith sang he simply changed his personality. He looked prettier, happier, his eyes shining and Lance couldn't stop looking at him. "When I think of you sometime" Lance joined Keith, and now he was singing too. Lance felt his body tremble when he heard his voice along with Keith's. It was a magical feeling, he felt magnific and all he wanted was more. He needed more. "And I wanna spend some time with you" Their bodies approached, Lance could feel Keith's breath on his face. "Just the two of us" They closed their eyes and sang the chorus. A mix of emotions.  
"We can make it if we try  
Just the two of us  
Just the two of us  
Building castles in the sky  
Just the two of us  
You and I" They hold singing, getting closer and closer. Eyes fixed on each other's mouths, hands touching, panting nervously. The music grew more and more intense. When, the song finally ended they were so close, only a inch apart from a kiss.  
"I-I have to go.." Keith quickly got up "See you later Lance" he left in such a hurry that Lance didn't even said goodbye. He was pretty sure he was dead and that's was heaven until he felt something vibrate on his pocket, it was his phone and JESUS CHRISTS HOW MANY MESSAGES

Lance's phone 

Princess💗 - we're here. u?  
Princess💗 - Lance?  
Princess💗 - are you lost or something?  
×  
Leszbo🧡 - hey buddy we're looking for you  
Leszbo🧡 - helloooooo  
Leszbo🧡 - Lance? Are you okay?  
Leszbo🧡 - For the love of the lesbians were on earth are you????  
×

Hunk baby boi💛 - the girls are looking for you man  
Hunk baby boi💛 - are you busy?  
Hunk baby boi💛 - ok nobody knows abt u!! L a n c e  
Hunk baby boi💛 - TALK TO ME  
Hunk baby boi💛 - that's enough I'm talking to Shiro  
×

Gremlin💚 - where the fuck are u we all r worried asshole  
Gremlin💚 - dude for real you're always on your phone  
Gremlin💚 - Lance please not even the teachers saw you  
×

Space dad🖤 - hey man it's Shiro  
Space dad🖤 - everything alright?  
*One missed call from Space dad🖤*

×  
Ok. Here's the possibilities : Maybe Lance has forgotten about meeting with Allura and Romelle. Maybe Lance was really fucked. All his friends were thinking he went missing, even Shiro called him. Maybe Lance was too distracted by Keith that he didn't even notice his phone vibrating all this time. Maybe he was completely in love with Keith's voice. Just a few 'maybes' but yeah he was definitely fucked. 

Group chat - Voltron fam

Gremlin💚 - i think he's dead  
Hunk baby boi💛 - LANCE ANSWER US  
Gremlin💚 - sorry bud, he's gone 😔  
Space dad🖤 - i don't get it. He was supposed to meet with you guys in the cafeteria right?  
Princess💗 - yeah but he's not here! It's been almost 60 minutes i'm getting worried. He even lost one art class with Romelle  
Leszbo🧡 - and he loves art class!!!  
Me - uh  
Gremlin💚 - LANCE YOU SON OF A BITCH I WAS ALMOST CALLING YOUR MOM  
Me - ily 2 pid  
Space dad🖤 - Lance it's not the right time for jokes  
Me - sorry dad  
Hunk baby boi💛 - are you alright? Did they hurt you???? Bro 😢😢😢😢  
Me - bro😓 I'm fine!! <3 (for Hunk only)  
Princess💗 - Lance where are/were you?  
Me - Garrison? Yeah pretty sure it's Garrison  
Leszbo🧡 - Jesus you scared me :(((  
Me - ok I love you all for being worried abt me, very cute 💕💕💕💕 but why?? I mean I wasn't gone for like 3 days or something it was just idk one hour??  
Gremlin💚 - yeah but you're Lance. Lance who is always on his phone  
Hunk baby boi💛 - Lance who is always with his friends  
Space dad🖤 - Lance who never skips classes  
Me - ok ok I get it. Sorry  
Princess💗 - Don't need to say sorry, just warn us the next time  
Me - I will. I was just distracted  
Leszbo🧡 - it must been something really important since u even missed art class  
Me - I was w Keith  
Leszbo 🧡 - oh.  
Gremlin💚 - did you really ignore us just because you were making out with keith???? you're such a bad friend  
Hunk baby boi💛 - so it's official???  
Me - oh my god NO  
Space dad🖤 - you're dating my brother and didn't told me???? how far did you go with him  
Me - OH MY GOD NO JESUS  
Me - btw hahaha... WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TOLD ME KEITH AND SHIRO ARE BROTHERS  
Princess💗 - you didn't know?  
Leszbo 🧡 - don't change de subject bi king!!!!  
Me - you know what? I'm not answering that  
Space dad🖤 - you know we still have to talk right?  
Gremlin💚 - ohhh dad is mad  
Hunk baby boi💛 : RUN FOR YOUR LIFE  
Leszbo🧡 - omg Keith's boyfriend is in danger...  
Princess💗 - how the fuck you didn't know? They look so much like each other???  
Space dad🖤 - not funny guys, language Allura  
Princess💗 - sorry dad  
Gremlin💚 - srry dad  
Hunk baby boi💛 - sorry dad  
Leszbo🧡 - sorry dad 👉👈  
Leszbo🧡 - wait should Lance say 'sorry dad' or....  
Me - don't  
Me - even  
Me - said it  
Gremlin💚 - brother in law?  
Me - you know what? NOPE  
Me - bye 🖕 (just for Pidge)

××××××

01:46 am  
Keith pov

This was not okay.  
Keith was not okay with this.  
It has been a long day and God he literally just wants to his bed right now. He had math, biology, french and music classes today, but that definitely wasn't the worst thing that happened that day. Did he hated math with all his heart? Yes. Did he wanted to punch his biology teacher in the face? Yes, definitely, that guy was douchebag. But he still liked learning french and music was his favorite subject! After all, if he didn't wanted go to school, he just wouldn't. Skipping classes has never been a problem for him. He was indeed a good student and always had good grades. Even though, after his father's accident he kind of became a rebel. And yeah, in 8th grade he spent most of his time in detention. And ok ok he'll admit, maybe getting into a fight with his teacher just because he gave him a C- on a test hadn't been one of his best ideas. But that's was all past! He was a better person now! At least, he was trying to. Of course, he was still a loner, antisocial and introverted guy but he didn't continue to punch anyone who disagrees with him (not all of them) and you know what? That was good enough. But the thing that didn't came out of Keith's head. His main problem. Was Lance. That idiot, Lance.  
Keith didn't hate him, don't get him wrong. In fact, he thought Lance was funny and he liked talking to him. When Lance came to him in the campus, he felt excited. The conversation was nice, Lance was nice. He was interested in Keith's drawings and that made Keith feel... he felt.. weird? Really weird. Happy maybe? He doesn't know it was definitely a good feeling but still annoying. The problem isn't Lance, it's actually Keith. Because he doesn't know Lance and still, for some goddamn reason, Keith sang to him. And that's was bad.  
Keith loves to sing, always has. One of his first memories was Krolia, his mom, singing him a lullaby. But he didn't sing in public, he was too shy and too insecure to do that. Even though Keith loved everything about music, he couldn't sing in front of people. Pidge has known him almost his entire life and they only heard him sing four times. Shiro himself had tried more than a thousand times to convince him to become a singer but every time Keith imagined him on a stage, with thousands of people watching him, oh man that was scary. He couldn't do that, he just couldn't.

Then why  
Why on earth singing to Lance, singing with Lance (a completely stranger) made him feel so.. safe?  
happy.  
comfortable.  
loved.  
And when their voices came together, and their bodies approached--UGH his head hurts just thinking about.  
"Keith! Here!" Shiro called him from inside his car. He had texted him a few minutes after he was dismissed from class that he would pick him up.  
"Hey" He said entering in the car and sitting on the passenger seat. "Are you okay? You look really tired" Shiro said giving him a concerned older brother look.  
"I'm fine" Keith tried to smile, he really wasn't in the mood for telling what happened. He trusted Shiro and he and Lance situation wasn't a secret but still, he just didn't wanted ok?  
"Ok... Was the talk with Lance good?" WHAT THE HELL????  
HOW DID SHIRO KNOW THAT?  
LANCE TOLD HIM??? TOLD THE WHOLE GROUP MAYBE WHY WOULD HE  
"How do you know that" Keith tried, he really did, to keep his cool but his face was red, he was sweating and his posture was tense  
"He told us? Why are so nervous?"  
"I'm not! I just..didn't know he would tell you that"  
"Why? Did you guys did something wrong?"  
"No.?"  
"..." silence  
and then Shiro gave him a big smile and said "Great, I'm glad to see that you're becoming friends with him. Lance is really loud, flirty and he can be really annoying sometimes but he's a great kid"  
"Don't call him a kid, it makes you look old"  
"Ha ha shut up baby"  
"I'm 18"  
"Sounds like something a baby would say" Keith rolled his eyes but he was.. glad? Glad that Lance didn't told them the 'details'. Glad that Shiro was always so supportive. Glad by the idea of them being friends. Friends.. sounds great.  
×

Keith's phone

Pidgeon - hey emo boy what's up  
Me - watching Harry Potter w Shiro  
Pidgeon - you hate Harry Potter  
Me - I like torturing myself  
Pidgeon - ew keith made a joke  
Me - we live in a society  
Pidgeon - EW STOP  
Me - 😔  
Pidgeon - don't use emojis, you sound like Lance  
Me - uh  
Pidgeon - OH RIGHT  
Pidgeon - I forgot abt that  
Pidgeon - aren't you gonna tell me about your new crush😏  
Me - he's not my crush??? You know I only love Sasuke  
Pidgeon - yes keith we get it, you're a kinnie. Nice for you  
Pidgeon - but you can't deny that you're 100% in love with Lancey boy  
Me - how can I be in love with someone I meet three days ago???  
Pidgeon - alright, you're not in love  
Me - thank you  
Pidgeon - but you still wants to suck his balls  
Me - I'm blocking you  
Pidgeon - OH COME ONNNN  
Pidgeon - I just wanna know what happened  
Me - why don't you ask your new best friend, Lance?  
Pidgeon - omg you're jealous,,,,, awwwwww you know you're my only bestie 💕💗❤️💗❤️  
Me - prove it  
Pidgeon - i just send you heart emojis. I NEVER send them to anyone  
Me - ok I believe in you  
Pidgeon - answering your question, I already did and he told me nothing  
Me - that's sounds like, both of us don't want you to know :)  
Pidgeon - keithyyyyyyyy  
Me - no  
Pidgeon - plssssss  
Me - no pidge  
Pidgeon - I will send you Matt nudes  
Me - WHAT THE FUCK,,, HE'S YOUR BROTHER  
Pidgeon - WHAT???? DON'T JUDGE ME IT'S GOOD FOR BLACKMAIL  
Me - FINE I'LL TELL JUST STOP THAT SHIT  
Pidgeon - you're so easy 😎  
Me - we're were talking  
Pidgeon - yeah no shit  
Me - are you going to let me talk Alabama girl  
Pidgeon - how dare you call me a girl  
Pidgeon - but  
Pidgeon - keep going  
Me - we talked about my drawings and  
Pidgeon - and?  
Me - it was nice  
Pidgeon - 👨❤️👨  
Me - Pidge for the love of god Pidgeon - sorry im just  
Pidgeon - I love the gays man😔  
Me - can i keep going?  
Pidgeon - yes indeed  
Me - then  
Me - then we started singing Pidgeon - WHAT  
Me - SEE THAT'S WHY I DIDN'T WANT TO TELL YOU  
Pidgeon - KEITH WHAIYQKQAKHS  
Me - STOP OVERREACTING Pidgeon - I'M LITERALLY NOT Pidgeon - I KNOW YOU SINCE YOU WERE FUCKING FIVE AND I JUST LISTENED TO YOU SING TWICE????????? AND HE GETS TO LISTEN ON THE FIRST DATE  
Me - OK FIRST OF ALL YOU LISTENED TO ME SING FOUR TIMES AND IT WASN'T A DATE  
Pidgeon - STOP SCREAMING I HAVE GLASSES YOU IDIOT  
Me - ok sorry  
Pidgeon - and when was that  
Me - 1 when we were kids and I first saw you crying. 2 when we went to watch Hamilton to the first time. 3 in a video call where you pretend to be asleep. 4 the day you visited me in Texas for the first time  
Pidgeon - ok I will give you that  
Me - thanks  
Pidgeon - but  
Pidgeon - still  
Pidgeon - why tho  
Me - good question and the answer is : I have no idea  
Pidgeon - Keith wtf you have no idea?????  
Me - i don't know ok!!!! I just did it. That's it  
Pidgeon - look dude, i love you and so does Shiro. Allura and Romelle really like you too and you know you can always talk to us  
Me - Pidge please you sound like my mom  
Me - or even worse  
Me - like Shiro  
Pidgeon - Keith this is serious. Is this about your trust issues?  
Me - What? No of course not  
Pidgeon - I remember that this happened with James and I really don't want to see you like that anymore  
Me - Lance is nothing like James  
Pidgeon - I know!!! I know  
Pidgeon - I'm just worried  
Me - I'm fine  
Pidgeon - really?  
Me - at the moment my biggest problem is the fact that the popcorn is over  
Pidgeon - alright alright. Jokes are back. Sorry I went 'worried best friend' mood all over you  
Me - it's ok, don't worry  
Me - hey Pidge  
Pidgeon - yeah?  
Me - i love you too  
Pidgeon - ❤️❤️❤️  
Pidgeon - do you even have any idea of how privileged are you Sasuke kinnie?  
Me - 💕Alabama girl💕  
Pidgeon - EW THE JOKES

Keith dropped his phone on the sofa, letting out a sigh mixed with a soft laugh. "You finally stopped texting" Shiro said over the movie. "I don't even like Harry Potter"  
"You still have to respect"  
"Why?"  
"It's my religion!" Both brothers were laughing at each other comments and then Shiro said "I'm going to get more popcorn" getting up from the couch, heading towards the kitchen "Let me know if something important happens! he shouted from the other room "You have seen this film more than a thousand times" Keith replied rolling his eyes. He felt something vibrate between the cushions. It was Shiro's phone, three new messages. Keith was curious and thought that maybe it was something important and decided to check.

Shiro's phone

Honey❤️ - Shiro, you know you can't keep as a secret forever  
Honey❤️ - Eventually, you'll have to tell Keith about us  
Honey❤️ - He's your brother. Face him and stop lying

He put the phone back in the place and then felt tears streaming from his eyes. He didn't know what was most shocking, he didn't want to admit it but it was all over his face. Shiro was dating, and he didn't say anything ANYTHING to Keith. He lied to him. Once again, someone that he loved lied to him.

"Hey Keith do you want the bacon popcorn or the-" Shiro stopped talking when he got closer to Keith. "Are you ok?"

"How long" Keith said without looking at him  
"How long what? Keith you're not making any sense-" "I SAID HOW LONG" He screamed and more tears came out  
"HEY! Why are you being like that? You need to respect me-" "HOW I'M SUPPOSE TO RESPECT SOMEONE THAT LIES TO ME" Once again he interrupts his brother, getting up and totally turning to him this time. Shiro's jaw drops when he sees Keith's face and almost instantly he seems to understand the reason for the tears. "Keith I'm-" "Don't you DARE to say I'm sorry" Shiro's eyes were scared and it didn't take long for him to start crying too.  
"Keith please let me explain-" "There's nothing NOTHING to explain. You're dating and you choose to not tell me"  
"I couldn't tell you Keith! You're not listening to me!"  
"WHY SHIRO? WHY? I'm not a 12 years old that can't deal with his older brother dating someone, I'm not a kid! I don't need your protection! Shiro, I just wanted you to trust me"  
"I trust you, Keith I really do-" "IF you trusted me, why.. WHY did you lied...Shiro I would literally be so happy for you. So fucking happy that you're with someone!" more and more tears, Keith's body trembled and he could barely stand by himself. Shiro was getting closer and closer crying so much that he couldn't even speak.  
"Keith please-" "It is about me? It's because you're scared that I could ruin your and your girlfriend's life? That me, your stupid little brother, would ruin your goddamn life just like I did it with James and with... Dad..? -"  
"KEITH THAT'S ENOUGH! I trust you! You're my brother, I love you and.. of course it's not your that our fault that Dad is not here anymore! James was an asshole and the fire it.. It was just a accident!"  
"Then... Why? Why didn't you told be about she-" "IT'S NOT A SHE" Keith's eyes widened at the revelation  
"I- I don't have a girlfriend. I have a boyfriend, and his name is Adam and I love him so fucking much and.. I'm sorry I'm so so SO sorry but I was scared.. I was scared that you may stopped seeing me as your good friend and brother and started seeing me as a aberration-" Before Shiro could finish, Keith jumped into his arms, pulling him into a tight hug.  
"You fucking idiot" Keith said laughing, he still had a still tears in his eyes but they're happy tears now.  
"What?"  
"Shiro how could I even see you as a aberration just because you're dating a guy?"  
"I don't know, you could be homophobic"  
"Shiro, I'm gay" Shiro separated them from the hug, with wide eyes he looked at Keith who had a silly smile and many tears on his face "YOU TOO?" Shiro exclaimed, almost shouting "Yeah Shiro, me too" and they hugged again. The two of them stayed like that for a while, a messy hug with crying faces and dumb smiles on their faces. When they're finally calmed, they sat down and started talking.  
"So - Shiro began - I guess it ruins in the family huh?"  
"God you're so stupid- How did you even though I was going to dislike you just because you're gay?"  
"I don't know! Maybe, as I said, you could be homophobic!"  
"Shiro I literally couldn't ever hate you, never. And how the hell you didn't know I was gay?!?"  
"Oh come on how was I supposed to!"  
"I never had a girlfriend"  
"I thought you were just a virgin!"  
"You thought I was a virgin over than gay?!?"  
"You still are one tho"  
"Um.. No? I'm gay but I'm definitely not a virgin"  
"Tell me his name and I will kill him right now"  
"Woah woah calm down overprotective brother. You're not the only one with gay experiences"  
"I suppose. But you still need to tell me everything"  
"I will... When you show me how that 'Adam' looks, girl or not you still need my approval" And so they spent the afternoon, laughing and talking about how they found out about their sexualities, ex-boyfriends, how Shiro and Adam got together and a lot of other gay subjects. To be honest, Keith never thought he would have that kind of conversation with Shiro. Of course, he knew that eventually he was going to have to come out to him, what he didn't expect was that Shiro would do the same. On the same day.  
×

Me - you fucking faggot  
Pidgeon - hey to you too  
Me - Adam  
Pidgeon - oh so he told you, I'm glad. My two gay babies😌  
Me - he told you?????  
Pidgeon - don't play dummy, you already knows he did  
Me - i will never forgive you  
Me - why didn't you told me????  
Pidgeon - there's a thing called 'privacy' and respect it, very much  
Me - you have photos of your brother penis on your phone for blackmail how the fuck you respect privacy  
Pidgeon - ouch  
Pidgeon - but you know I couldn't tell you. It's intimate  
Pidgeon - it's like I just walked to Shiro and went like "hey you know Keith? Yeah your brother hasaah he's gay! Bye"  
Me - ye you're probably right  
Pidgeon - I'm always right  
Me - sure  
Pidgeon - like I'm right about your crush on you know who  
Me - and I'm going back to Harry Potter  
Pidgeon - you're still watching this shit???? Shiro's movie taste is disgusting  
Me - yeah but it's better than your ship bullshit  
Pidgeon - did you said ship?  
Me - fuck  
Me - no I didn't  
Pidgeon - what do you think about Laith?  
Me - Pidge have mercy with me I just came out to my brother  
Pidgeon - OHHHH I have the perfect one!!!!!  
Me - PIDGE PLEASE  
Pidgeon - Klance.  
Me - hwwjkwkaahabaoqoqk  
Pidgeon - are you blushing? You're totally blushing  
Me - yes he is  
Pidgeon - Hi dad!!!  
Me - Hi Pid! Now that I know about Keith's sexuality making Klance jokes is just way funnier  
Pidgeon - onahqjba space dad just said Klance it's canon!!!!!  
Me - He stole my phone and I hate you both  
Pidgeon - <3  
Me - 🖕 <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and the slow burn begins
> 
> also  
> if you thought that maybe the came out scene between Keith and Shiro was somehow forced that's literally impossible. This whole scene was based in me and my sister. She's a lesbian and I'm bi, when she told me, she was super nervous about me thinking she was disgusting or something but I just went like Keith and said "bruh im bi lol"  
> Other thing about Keith I based in myself is his music taste. I really like arctic monkeys (I think It's pretty obvious at this point) and alternative/rock songs. 80's music DEFINITELY match Keith and Lance and nothing will change my mind. Plus, I'm pretty sure Pidge and Keith had a scene kid phase so you should expect a lot of 100 gecs and nightcore songs!! 
> 
> And (I have more clearing to do w this chapter) yes, Lance has a heart emoji in everyone contact, he's soft don't be mean to him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here, congrats! I hope you like it, I hope it's good enough???
> 
> Love ya  
> Later uwu


End file.
